My invention relates to a simplified sound-reproducing device, and more specifically to a device for reproducing sound from a record or grooved disc irreplaceably mounted on a turntable by use of mechanical means only. The sound-reproducing device according to my invention can be so miniaturized as to be easily built, for example, into a doll as its vocal source.
There are numerous difficulties in designing a sound-reproducing device of the class and kind under consideration, because the device must be as compact, simple and inexpensive as possible in construction but should nevertheless be durable and reliable in operation. One of the difficulties resides in the arrangement of a diaphragm which is disposed in direct contact with a pickup arm carrying a reproducing stylus on its free end and which is caused to produce sound by vibrations transmitted from the stylus through the pickup arm. The diaphragm must therefore be protected against deformation that may be caused by heat or shock conducted through the pickup arm.